On a shooting star
by AwakenDreams
Summary: Honda Tohru a young girl trying to fit into a family, but now the events of the story will change. What if She never stumbled onto the house that day and becuase of that the landslide never happened? Will this twist of fate change everything?
1. wish

NA: I am messing with this idea, a what if story, how would things be affected if Touru never came to live with the Sohmas? Would she still become as close to the three, and also open all of the Sohma's hearts like she did? Could the impact from one event change everything? Well your gonna see now.  
  
NA 2: alright this is somewhat edited, thank you Water Guardian for the info, needed it x.x alright here ya go.  
  
Will never own it so leave me alone  
  
  
  
A young girl watched the stars from her window, she sighed gently, this youth just got into another fight with her father, it was over nothing, and however to her at that moment, she wanted to know, she had to know. She hated this family; with all her heart she hated this family. She glanced up at the midnight sky once more, then a bright shooting star crossed the sky, and in her heart she made one wish. She wished that Honda Tohru never met the Sohmas on that fateful day she found their home.  
  
  
  
Tohru yawned and glanced at the picture of her hero, and mother and said her good mornings before getting ready in her tent. She patted out her school uniform, last night she suffered from a horrible fever but over the night she got over it. "Thank you mother, I have to work late tonight so take care while I am gone!" She beamed, before this high school student took off for school.  
  
Yuki Sohma sat bored stiff in his seat, and glanced around the room. For those who know him, he is in a bad mood right now. The cat came by this morning putting a hole in the roof, why you ask? Yuki smirked gently, to be beat by the mouse again. However, it gets old real fast.  
  
"Ou-chan! Hana-Chan!" Tohru called out to her closest friends as she bounced over, all smiles, they would never have to know that she lives in a tent. No, she doesn't want them to worry about her, when each of them has their own problems.  
  
The ex-Yankee turned and looked at the youth, who to her was like a little sister. "hey." She said smoothly. "hello Touru-chan" the physic said in a dead pan voice.  
  
She smiled and took her seat as they talked to her and she replied back warmly.  
  
Yuki watched them from a far, he could have sworn he heard her last night on his walk home with Shigure. His thoughts clouded his head, but he forced himself to draw back into reality and listen as the teacher did his job.  
  
  
  
Tohru yawned gently, it was after school and she leaned into the wall of the building. True her fever could have been caused by late nights and lack of sleep but, she must do what she must do right? She blinked up, as she saw the prince of the school start to leave. He is in her class, but they never talk, but sometimes she can feel his eyes on her, such sad eyes she thought.  
  
Before she knew it, she caught up with him and smiled forgetting her own tiredness. "Hello. Honda Tohru, I am in your class."  
  
Yuki blinked at this strange girl before him, yes he did know who she was, but nodded. "Shoma Yuki." He looked forward but careful of any type of contact.  
  
She beamed at him warmly, "how far away do you live Shoma-kun?" she gently squeezed her books in her hands.  
  
"Not that far." His voice was like steel, smooth and cold.  
  
"oh, well I turn here." All she could do was smile; "I guess I will see you in class then tomorrow." She stated softly before she turned the corner.  
  
He watched her go, he remember one of her friends stated she works to pay for school, and that her mother passed away a few weeks ago. However, a voice deep inside that haunted him from his childhood, who will never fit in, they will think you are a freak, no one will ever love you, it is because of who you are and what you are. He pushed those silly thoughts of friendship out of his head and went on.  
  
AN: like I said I am just testing this idea, Kyo will come in soon. And I am not sure who the love story is, I guess, vote? It is ROMANCE, so PLEASE help me out, also, I need help.  
  
Note: I am gonna now work on chapter two will be up in a week or so. 


	2. Fate

AN: I am not going to tell you who is in the intro that you have to figure out yourself. Well that's about it at this time. GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH you know something.there are TOO MANY ways to spell the names of the chars. I swear! Toro Tohru Touru, Souma Sohma GAAA makes my head spin. If anyone, by chance can give me their names in Japanese writing, I would REALLY like it so I can find out the right spelling.  
  
On a shooting star: Fate  
  
Tohru sighed she just finished her shifted and leaned on to the wall, she still had homework to finish, and it was already 11 a clock. She slowly wandered down the street, she had heard there was a molester around here and women shouldn't walk alone. However, she had no one to take her home, her home was after all a.tent.  
  
She yawned as she entered the pathway to her little home, she tried to remind her self, it wouldn't be much longer until grandfather comes home. She also thought of her mother, she would be proud of her right? She had been out here for more then a week by herself, well not really she did have her mother watching over her. She smiled at that as she came closer to her resting place.  
  
When she reached it she collapsed onto the sleeping bag then snuggled into it, as sleep soon took over her. A sleep that will only last until morning when the day will be repeated and she will be come even more worn, but smile none the less.  
  
  
  
Tohru slowly made her way to her classroom, she felt horrible but school came first. She stumbled gently; she was late as it is already. The young girl placed her hand onto the smooth window at her side, and shivered lightly at the coolness of the glassy surface. She panted lightly, her head spin with dizziness, and maybe, just maybe she didn't get over that fever.  
  
Yuki walked down the hallway, he had to drop things off for the teacher. He came to a stop as he saw Tohru. He watched her for a moment, then he realized something, he took a step forward, "Honda-san?"  
  
Her head shot up, almost like a dear caught in the headlights, then forced herself to smile and stand up straight, "Sohma-san! Good morning." She said weakly.  
  
He watched her carefully, before taking another step closer. "Honda-san, you should go to the nurse."  
  
She again smiled, "no, no, I am fine, I will just go to class now Sohma-san don't worry about me." But when she tried to walk, but her legs gave away and the darkness took her with open arms.  
  
  
  
Tohru woke to white, a white room her mind slowly came to that fact. Slowly another when came to mind, she was in a bed, and someone was at her side. Her eyes moved slowly to the being next to her. In all reality there was four, Ou-chan who hold the young girl's hand tightly, Hana-chan who smiled gently in relief, the nurse who just smiled, and lastly in the back, Yuki stood and glanced at her before leaving.  
  
Tohru blinked gently and glanced at the nurse, "what happened?" her voice cracked a bit as she spoke.  
  
"well, Sohma-san came in here, and told me you fainted out in the hallway." She started, "then he spoke to your friends about it and since then, they haven't left." She smiled, before she took her leave and let them be alone for a little while.  
  
Tohru glanced at her friends, almost speechless. "Ou-chan, Hana-chan."  
  
"Tohru." Uotani interrupted. "I have noticed you been working yourself to hard, why? I know you are working to pay for school, but still!" she raised her voice slightly before Hanajima rested a hand on her friends shoulder, and looked at Tohru. "Tohru- chan has her reason, and everyone is bond to get sick." She glanced at Tohru before talking again, "the best we can do, is help Tohru get better."  
  
Tohru smiled at them warmly, tears lay wait to fall at the corner of her eyes. "Hana-chan Uo-chan.thank you. But don't worry about me I am fine! I just needed that rest."  
  
Hanajima smiled and placed a kind and gentle hand onto Tohru's head, "we worry because we love you Tohru-chan. "  
  
The ex-Yankee nodded to this, "yeah, if you need anything Tohru, you know you can come to us."  
  
Tohru smiled again and then beamed at them, "I will!"  
  
AN: here is chapt. Two like promised, however you have some ideas, please give them to me and I need these votes, who shall Tohru fall in love with? Please send them in. 


	3. Hope

AN: alright its about time I thank everyone so far so here it goes  
  
Blue Tiger: You know I do agree with you there. Tohru CAN fall in love with any Sohma male.*winks* even old meanie Akito. Man..i have never seen an Tohru Akito and it kind of scares me if there is x.x  
  
Water Guardian: I can't say how much of a help you been, thanks a lot for this, and for reading. ^.^  
  
  
  
  
  
Clow Angel: Well Yuki is a pretty messed up kid ya know? A lot of things go through his mind, but you won't know cuz I don't think I won't be doing that many POVs if any. *wink * And for what happens to the Sohma clan? Well I have a lot of stuff planed for them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hoppi: thanks for reading my dear friend.  
  
Premierarchange: Yes indeed it does need a lot of time, I have to carefully plan out stuff. . will make you go nuts, but I am putting my time into it, and I am gonna see it through.  
  
~* paper star *~: thanks, yeah so far I am the first to pull this off ne? and Beta- Reader? Do you mean editing? I would love it if I could have an editor normally I don't pick up on something until later.  
  
MaroTapikoka: Thanks for pointing that out x.x Yeah I am horrible at grammar if you haven't noticed.  
  
Niki: Heheh I agree Tohru goes good with Yuki but then I saw the ending, not gonna spill though its an eye opener.  
  
Mae: Don't worry Akito will be saved still.maybe*evil smile* I have plans for him, so you will just have to wait and see.  
  
Faraday: Well you will find out later on, you don't know who she is but she is the one who wished for Tohru never meting the Sohmas.  
  
Pichachu: Hey thanks for reading and all. Hope you like it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tohru promised she would take more care of herself, truth is, how are you to do that if you live in a tent? Well it would be for a bit longer, she thought to herself. It was late, the nurse made sure her fever was gone, and that's when the clock said it was almost five. She glanced around the schoolyard before she crossed it. Tohru wasn't sure what she planed to do next; she let another sigh fall from her lips.  
  
That's when she saw him, standing on the roof, a young man with bright orange hair like sunset. He stared out into space; his hand gripped the chain-linked fence. Down on the ground Tohru watched him, her heart slowly started to beat faster. Then she heard soft footsteps that came towards her; she blushed at the fact she stood there like a statue. Her head slowly turned to the soft steps and their owner. Yuki Sohma, the prince of the school, and also the one who saved her in the hallway.  
  
Yuki glanced up at the girl, he hardly knew her, but something inside always drew him towards this girl. Maybe it was the fact Akito could be wrong, that he could be accepted in the real world outside the family, outside the cruse. As he watched this girl, he secretively hope, that maybe her heart would be big enough to accept him, or maybe the small hope that there was some one out there might. He let himself walked passed her without even a glance, his eyes watched only what was in front of him.  
  
Tohru watched as the prince walked passed her, her mouth slightly ajar with a soundless word that passed through the pinkish colored lips. For what seemed like a lifetime, she slowly turned and her vocal cords began to work. "Sohma-kun! Please wait!"  
  
The Sohma came to a stop, but said nothing as Tohru hurried over to him. "Sohma-kun.thank you for this morning. I'm." Tohru looked at him and panted slightly, her eyes locked on to him.  
  
"Honda-san, do not say you are sorry. You are only human." He interrupted, however the last part came out a bit bitterly then he intended but he keep going, "It is natural to become ill when you push your self to much." His eyes slowly moved to her and there he watched her from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Sohma-kun.Thank you. For everything you did do. Can I walk with you part ways?" She smiled at him warmly.  
  
Yuki let a twitch at the corner of his mouth to show, before he nodded and started on his way with Tohru following at his side.  
  
Back to the rooftop, Kyo watched bitterly as the rat walked away. He was being forced by Akito to live in the same damn house with that rat, and now school. The thought of it made him sick, but at the same time apart of him felt something here at this school, that for once in his life made him feel welcomed. However, he will never say that to anyone, and he walked his rival, and a stranger walk off together, but at that moment all he could think of was that stranger, then banished all those thoughts out of his head and went back to his original thoughts. 


	4. Family

NA: I don't like this chapter as much as I do my others, but oh well.  
  
Erithe: thanks for enjoying it ^.^  
  
Owarumadewa: you ask for a clue? Well this is the only one everyone is going to get Alright the girl in the opening isn't Tohru but someone who has a deep connection with Tohru.  
  
there that's all you get  
  
Celeste: Thanks, ^.^  
  
Faraday: the Sizes of the chapters are really going to vary in size.  
  
Risa Crockett: LOL that's true. Yeah, this is like when Tohru never came and save them type thing. Oh well. X.x  
  
Blue Tiger: Yes indeed I started an Akito/tohru fic, well that fic with, come in here some where, but that won't be until WAY later, plus No Reason is a side fic. Just to work on it when it needs too.  
  
  
  
Clow Angel: True, true however each one of the Sohma's do in fact have a either emotional or mental problem. Yuki rubs off on me as a little of both, due to Akito.  
  
  
  
In the Sohma house, Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure sat at the dinner table. The orange hair boy sat stiffly next to the rat. Yuki sat wordlessly and stared at the empty plate of food. Shigure sighed, "if only we had someone to cook us meals." He whined. "Yuki-kun food is uneatable, Kyo can only warm leftovers, and we ran out of money for going out to dinner." He sighed again.  
  
Yuki twitched at Shigure; yes he knows he can't cook, no need to rub it in. Kyo snorted softly at the dog. "What are you saying we should pay someone to cook for us?" The cat mumbled.  
  
At this the dog jumped up and grinned, "what a great idea Kyo-kun!!" Shigure moved to his office to set his planed into action, while in a sing- song voice "high school girls."  
  
At this Yuki and Kyo glanced at each other, then turned away with a sweat- drop.  
  
Tohru yawned as she entered the hallway, there she say a group of girls and some males were grouped around the activates board. Mokoto laughed and smirked, "This job will be mine!" the rest of the Yuki fan club cheered in with her, however each one was in fac planned to have themselves be the ones who got picked.  
  
Tohru pushed passed the small group that gathered around the poster, it was indeed eye catching, but it she didn't need another job, not yet. So she went on her way, and entered her class room. Then blinked, there he was, the Orange hair boy from the rooftop being well teased by Uo-chan about his hair.  
  
"Is this real?" The ex-Yankee pulled one of his hairs, "Orange top?"(Just a fast note, with the fansub I got, she either calls him Orange Head or top, I forgot so oh well.)  
  
Kyo growled at her, "Shut up you -It- ! And don't touch my hair!"  
  
"Awww is the little Orange top a baby?" she teased him more she just couldn't help it.  
  
"grrr.." Kyo hissed now.  
  
Tohru walked up sheepishly to her friend Hana-chan and looked at her, "What's going on Hana-chan?"  
  
"It seems someone has a fun time teasing others about their hair." She looked at her child-hood friend.  
  
But before she could defend herself, fans that belonged to Yuki, soon rushed to Kyo, screaming about how cute he is, and also how they now have two Sohma's in their class.  
  
Uo-chan snorted, and flopped into her desk, just as the prince himself decides to grace the class room. He eyed Kyo before he sat down.  
  
Tohru glanced at Yuki before she turned back to her two best friends as they talked. She smiled and laughed, then the bell soon rung. Lucky for Kyo he didn't have to fight off any woman for too long. He sat uncomfortably in the desk as the teacher walks in.  
  
So the day goes on, that is until after school has ended.  
  
Tohru packed her things into her small school bag, and looked up as the teacher walked over to her, 'Tohru, someone has called for you in the office."  
  
Tohru blinked, but nodded, and smiled at her friends, "I should go get I then, I will see you tomorrow right?"  
  
"Yeah, now get moving before the person hangs up for waiting so long." The ex-Yankee joked.  
  
"yes see you tomorrow Tohru-chan." Saki smiled softly.  
  
Tohru gave them a beaming smile before she hurried along to the school's office.  
  
Kyo walked along the under brush, he didn't want to walk with that damn rat, so he walked alone, and in fact got kind of lost. However the line of girls, did help in finding the house.  
  
"Kyo-kun! Your home! Come, come, we have a lot of interviewing to do!" Shigure grinned from the family table, Yuki was at his right, and a girl sat across the table.  
  
Kyo just snorted, but sat down, this had failure written all over it.  
  
Tohru blinked as she walked to her job, she will be moved back into her home, tonight. She sighed her stuff was already packed and gave it to her grandfather. However not to worry him she lied about where she stayed.  
  
She sighed again, and opened the door to the huge company building, then climbed up to her level. She blinked to find her young friend grinned at her from couch out side the staircase.  
  
"Tohru-chan!" the bundle of joy bounced over to her.  
  
She blinked then smiled, "Momiji! What are you doing here?" She smiled and kneeled down a bit.  
  
"Papa had to take me to work today. I want to help Tohru-chan today too!" the blond boy grinned at her.  
  
Tohru giggled and nodded, "alright come on, I got a lot of work today."  
  
He giggled too, "Alright!"  
  
  
  
Tohru smiled and waved goodbye to her little friend and headed home, it was late but then she stayed and talked with Momiji some before she left. It was around 11 O'clock when she entered the house.  
  
She blinked when she saw the light in the kitchen still on, she walked into the room found her older cousin at the table. "well, what are you doing getting home so late? Tohru-chan?" his voice had coldness to it, and suggestiveness that Tohru didn't like.  
  
"I just got off from work." She smiled warmly, "then I found the light was still on in the kitchen and I went to see who it was."  
  
"I see, What do you do for work again Tohru?" he pushed up his glasses.  
  
"I clean, I told you and Oba-san (I think that's aunt, with one A not a double.) I work for an office." She smiled again, his hints doesn't seem to phase her at all.  
  
He snorted softly at her, "Make me a cup of coffee." He ordered, and she did so.  
  
  
  
The next morning was going to be one of the harshest of the morning Tohru will ever spend here. Her Jii-chan had left this morning, which left Tohru at the mercy of her Aunt and her children.  
  
Tohru's aunt flipped the pancakes, then glared at the girl with distaste, "I was told you didn't get home until late last night."  
  
Her older cousin smirked and sat in the same spot as last night.  
  
"Y-yes, I did a bit of over time." Tohru had a horrible feeling about this.  
  
"I see, however I can't be having you come home so late." She said with disgusts, "your mother was the same, coming home at all hours of the night. They say an apple doesn't far from the tree." She flipped the pancake over, "you need to get a more reasonable job, tell them you are quitting today."  
  
Tohru stood there lifeless for a moment, what would she do? However, they were her caregivers, she needed to obey them. "A-Alright Oba-san."  
  
However her cousin couldn't help but smile in satisfaction.  
  
Tohru walked to school, and sighed she wouldn't see Momiji for a while she guessed. She looked up, just to make sure she wasn't going to hit anything then Tohru saw him, Momiji!  
  
Momiji smiled at her, then waited for the high school girl to catch up with him, "How is Tohru-chan today?" he asked  
  
She gave him a smile, but let out a light frown, "I can't see you at work anymore."  
  
The boy blinked at her and tilled his head to the side, "why?"  
  
"I have to quit and find a new job." The problem is, she didn't want to.  
  
Momiji blinked at her then beamed a smile at her, "Its okay Tohru! I know the prefect job for you!" he hurried up the path way a little. "Meet me here after school k?"  
  
She couldn't help but blink at the blond boy, but nods, "alright."  
  
"Bye, bye!" he smiled again before he rushed off to his own school.  
  
Tohru smiled, she couldn't help but think what her little friend had planned for her today, but with that aside she made her way to her own school.  
  
Fast note, when Kyou goes, You it, he means It as neither she or he. 


	5. Jobs: Part One

Clow Angel: yeah he is, I love Momiji*sighs and snuggles him* n.n thanks for reviewing every chapters, it means a lot to get someone's input on each chapter.  
  
Blue Tiger: hehehe*blushes.* that's so sweet of you to say. And t hanks to you too, its nice to know I have faithful reviewers out there. Hmm I am infact working on No Reason right now, it will be up latest Friday. Oh and also no I haven't. the voting is still happening..and i..think.Yuki is winning.  
  
Water Guardian: LOL, I don't mind you reviewing two stories at once, if only you remember to put your input on the other you are reviewing.  
  
Faraday: Thanks, oh and I hope I answered your question a bit more with that clue.  
  
Neko no Baka : I like your name I think its cute. Yeah, she is stuck living with her evil aunt and older Cousin. I am also going to develop their personalities to fit my story. So they will have a somewhat main plot in this. Also her grandfather, which, I will make up something for her father, UNLESS someone can give me information on him, which I think there really isn't any.  
  
  
  
Jobs  
  
Momiji rocked on his heals as he waited for Tohru; he glanced down both sides of the sidewalk. He couldn't help but bounce a little, then he saw her, and then he waved at her happily. "Tohru! Come, come! We are going to be late!" when she reached him, the little rabbit grabbed her hand and dragged her along.  
  
Tohru could just smile, until she saw the house he dragged her too. "Momiji? What is the job?"  
  
He just smiled, "My Uncle Shigure is hiring for a hmm.house worker! This way Tohru can still see Momiji still!" he beamed at her then without another thought dragged her the rest of the way.  
  
Shigure sighed and yawn, "Well that was the last of them," he looked at the small pile of files of girls who could do this job, and for the rest of them.well over in the corner in about three stacks.  
  
Kyou snorted, and Yuki sat quietly, that is until Momiji just appeared in the room. "waaaaiii did we miss it?" he whined as he looked at his family members.  
  
Shigure blinked at Momiji, "we?" Then wondered why Momiji was here in the first place.  
  
Momiji beamed a smile then tugged Tohru inside. "Tohru-chan needs a new job! Momiji thought he could bring her here to get one." He smiled again, as the shy Tohru looked at Kyou then Yuki; she didn't think Momiji was related to them. Her cheeks turned a slight pinkish color.  
  
Shigure raised an eye brow, "well have a seat Tohru if I may call you that." He smiled.  
  
Tohru sat down in front of the three as Momiji stood behind her.  
  
"How good are you at cooking?" Shigure asked/  
  
"I am alright." She smiled.  
  
"Tohru-chan is great at cooking! She made me dinner once! Very good!" Momiji just can't let his friend not be fully honest about her talents; she won't get the job that way.  
  
Yuki eyed his cousin but then asked a question this time, "how good are at cleaning?"  
  
"I enjoy it." She smiled.  
  
Shigure grinned lightly, but before he could say something Momiji interrupted again, "Tohru good at keeping secrets too! And she loves animals!"  
  
Shigure sighed, and gives another look at Tohru, "well if you can clean our kitchen you got the job, deal?"  
  
Tohru beamed, and looked at Yuki and Kyou, then nodded, "Alright!"  
  
Momiji smiled, and dragged Tohru to the kitchen and left the three alone to talk.  
  
Kyou snorted, "I can't believe you are really going to do this. We aren't allowed to have girls in the house."  
  
"That's true Shigure. What if she finds out?" Yuki added, for the first time he agreed with Kyou.  
  
Shigure just smiled and picked up a book, "well we just have to wait and see, don't we?"  
  
  
  
AN:alright I don't know how Momiji and Shigure are related, so I guessed Uncle. 


	6. Jobs:Part Two

Will answer reviews in next chapter, I just hit my whim/muse for this story but, REVIEW AND VOTE! I don't know how many times I asked, its an free for all, Hatori could win, I just need you all to vote!  
  
Tohru rushed about the kitchen in a whirlwind, she was to some the cleaning god maybe. She needed a new job, and she needed it soon. If all she had to do was clean a kitchen, well that was a simplest task to get a job, she was going to do it, and do it right.  
  
Momiji watched her hurry about, back and forth, he had faith in her, inside he was drawn to this girl. He wanted to be close to her, be with her, watch her smile, and be happy. Tohru to him maybe his older sister, or his mother in his life and he wants to make her happy, to make her dreams come true. He wanted to be her prince charming.  
  
Yuki walked over to see how his classmate was doing, true he was shocked but Momiji did go on about a girl at his father's work, who would have thought it was Tohru? Shigure that dog, was off to plan some perverted thing, he would never carry out. (just a side note, Shigure most of the time is all talk. Ayame is I believe the one who takes actions half the time.) And Kyo you ask? Well as normal he is off on the rooftop being his normal loner self.  
  
Tohru felt her knees give out when she finished, it was truly spotless, you would never guessed it was Shigure's kitchen. Momiji grinned at her, then Yuki came up behind him his mouth almost hit the floor. He was almost speechless, as he walked inside, and then stared at the rice maker, " when did we get a rice maker?" he asked as he stared at it.  
  
"found it in the trash, Shoma-kun" she said with a slight nervousness in her voice.  
  
Yuki just 'hn'ed softly, Then the dog of the family walked in.  
  
"Wow! Tohru-kun! You did a great job! I almost thought I walked into some one else's kitchen!" He gave her a big grin. True it was dangerous to have a girl in the house, but he just got a good vib from her, just as long as she didn't hug any of them, things should be fine. "you got the job. Can you start tomorrow, after school?"  
  
Tohru grinned and nodded. She got it!! "thank you so much!" she almost couldn't keep from just going up and give him a big hug. However Momiji knew Tohru, "Tohru-kun, Tohru-kun! Come-on! I want to show you around the house!" He smiled and grabbed her hand, dragged her away.  
  
And so the day ended happily, however more and bigger trails await Tohru with this new change of fate..  
I know its short so don't kill me, chapters later on will be longer I swear x.x byebye for now 


	7. A Note

Sorry guys, this is my author note thingie to you, sadly I haven't edited..anything. x.x *is a lazy person but* I have been having problems with my other computer, and life so yeah, I am doing on online comic to boot. (which has to be put on hold until get my bloody scanner working.) so, I will just keep on updating and try to edit myself.  
  
Thank you for reading this.  
  
Akai, AKA Little red Dragon. 


End file.
